There exist wireless communication techniques for transmitting and receiving data using wireless communication. For example, there have been proposed communication methods for transmitting and receiving data between information processing devices using a wireless local area network (LAN).
Where data is transmitted and received using the wireless LAN, the device of the transmission source receives a confirmation of reception (e.g., Acknowledgement (ACK)) from the device of the transmission destination. This allows the source device to ascertain that reception of the transmitted data by the destination device is completed. Also, receiving the confirmation of the reception enables the source device to discard from its buffer the data that was transmitted to the destination device.
The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard discloses frame aggregation techniques for aggregating multiple items of data and transmitting the aggregated data in a single burst. For data transmission sequences of the frame aggregation, techniques are provided to identify the data to be retransmitted upon receipt of a single confirmation of reception (Block ACK (BACK)) for multiple data items transmitted.
In recent years, techniques have been proposed for transmitting data in a single burst to multiple destination devices (e.g., techniques of frame aggregation for multiple users). Also proposed are techniques for applying the multi-user frame aggregation techniques to multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) techniques. The techniques are then used to multiplex signals by multiplying by a coefficient each of multiple antenna elements addressed to multiple users.
Also proposed are sequences in which a non-delivery notification (Negative Acknowledgement (NACK)) identifying undelivered data is exchanged on a stably connected transmission network (e.g., a wired transmission network).
For example, there is proposed a technique (e.g., see PTL 1) for returning NACK so as to have the transmitted data retransmitted if the data transmission from the transmission source to the transmission destination fails.